


Two Fathers, Two Sons 8

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-09
Updated: 2003-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Adjusting to life with babies.





	Two Fathers, Two Sons 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons 8

### Two Fathers, Two Sons 8

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 8)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek. Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

**SKINNER**

I can't believe it - I have a baby boy. He looks so beautiful. Dana has prepared a formula she hopes the babies will take to since she doesn't believe Alex will be able to produce enough milk to feed the babies. Alex was greatly relieved when he heard that. He wasn't about to feed them. My sweet boy is eating so hardily - I know this is a Skinner, no doubt about it. 

Mulder has been amazing throughout, I thought for sure he would have fainted long ago. But he is standing there holding and feeding his baby boy. I think there are tears in his eyes, but some of that may be exhaustion. He's been through some rough shit in his time, but this is, I hope, for him a good thing. 

Dana said she had to put some sutures where Alex was torn a bit but it wasn't as bad as she thought it could be. No anal sex, though, that's for certain - even with long vegetables. I will have to tie him down to ensure that if I have to. It shouldn't be that long - maybe a month at the most. I do not want to be the one to tell him that, though. I can just hear him screaming. 

Looking down at my beautiful boy, I know I will have to do something drastic in my life. I want so badly to be a part of his life and be there for him - even Mulder's baby, if he will let me. 

Oh, I have forgotten to ask Alex about naming our baby. If he wants a Russian name, that's fine by me. I only want to look at my boy with pride and love. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Geez, who knew I could do this? That I like doing this; I like holding my boy in my arms. Fuck, I don't want to cry but I'm holding back a wail myself. I don't want to cause my sweet boy to cry nor Walter's fat boy. I think it will be hard for me not to call him Fatty Wally but I know I will have to keep that to myself or have a fist in my face. 

He looks so precious, sucking on the bottle. It's good that he took to it so well; otherwise I would have been provoked into suckling him with my tit. I snort and Walter looks over at me, but I just shake my head and go back to looking at my sweet boy. Hm, I wonder if Alex would like Joshua. That's a good Jewish name. I bet Alex doesn't know that I have Russian Jewish grandparents on my mother's side. 

* * *

**ALEX**

When I wake up, I feel like I'd have been put through a meat-grinder. I'm so weak that I don't even want to lift my head when I hear babies squalling. It sounds like hell; I wonder how many are there are? 

Wait, I gave birth. At least some must be mine. 

I turn on my other side, close my eyes for a while, then open them again. Won't sleep any more. What time it might be? How long was I in labor? 

It all seems like it happened in a nightmare. 

I remember, I passed out. Then Scully, the damn woman, wouldn't let me sleep but cleaned me. Fuck, and sutured my ass, cruel bitch. Can't even think of that. 

I gather my strength and pull myself up in a half-sitting position. My ass hurts like hell, head is spinning around. I look on my left and right for something to drink. There's nothing. Well, they could have left some water. 

It is quite cold here. Probably because I'm still wet with my sweat. The men had mercy enough at least not to make me go to the other bed or wash. I wouldn't have been able to. 

It is a goddamn mess on the end of the bed. Blood all over the place. 

Mine. I gave birth. 

So, this is over. 

This is really over. 

I've been waiting for this moment like crazy, and it feels so damn good. It's over. I'm a man again. My stomach is flat. The pain is over. All the shit is over. I won't be sick in the mornings. I will be able to move again. And now Skinner will take me to live in a fancy house, together with Mulder. 

Actually, this was worth it. 

I feel good. Well, it was even better if Mulder and Skinner were here with me now, at the bed, giving me some water and food... and some vodka, yes, I can drink now, right? They would tell me how much they love me. Gee, I would feel loved and happy, and I would be important. They could give me presents. Like a new leather jacket, for instance. Or color printer would be good. And scanner. After all, I gave them babies. Well, there were surely two screaming and they both are born from me. One lump, and then one more. I remember clearly. 

* * *

After some time, Mulder's head appears in the door. Seeing me awake he calls for Walter. 

They come into the room, bringing  &#150; well, of course not a jacket and printer, and scanner, but the babies in their arms. 

It feels quite unreal to see them. That there really are actual babies. That I would be the one who have made them. 

They put the squealers on the bed, on my chest. One stops screaming, the other one follows along. 

Well, the screamer really seems like mine, I grin. 

I take him... her?... in my hands, so strange, small, and warm. Well, this would be interesting to know. I open the blanket the screamer is wrapped in and, bingo, it's a boy. 

Nice change. Up to me, according to my mother's words, there were only girls getting born in our family. But then, it might be that he is not mine at all. Just Skinner's. Or Mulder's. Who knows? The eyes, when he opens them, seem green though. 

He looks around almost like a person. Does he really see something? Does he see me? Little green eyes seem quite unfocused. 

I drive my hand along his body. It's funny, how small he is. His cock, well, that's quite a laugh, such a tiny thing. Fingers are so small I'm even a little bit afraid to touch them with mine. It's strange that he is moving and screaming and opening eyes and closing them. He seems like a toy actually. 

The other one has got my nose. This must be a girl. I repeat the same operation with the blanket and find a little cock again. So, I have got two boys here. This one is calmer, just moving around with his arms, touching me. Probably wants to convince me he's real. Well, I guess, however strange it isn't, I start to believe that already. Can't believe though that these toys made me suffer like an animal. They don't look like capable of hurting someone, especially me. 

I keep touching his tiny nipples, his small body, when the little hand somehow manages to wrap around my finger. It is just a little while but feels so strange. As if he knew I'm here and wants to be with me or something. 

He is so small and defenseless. Both of them. Little. Unprotected. Mine. I mean, actually, they are Skinner's and Mulder's, but then they used to live in me after all. Their flesh is made from mine; and it feels like they want to be close to me. The blood of my blood, my genes, moving on. 

Somewhere in the back of my mind there is a nagging, nasty, unfamiliar fear that someone might want to hurt them - real bad. To take advantage of their helplessness. 

I mustn't think of it. Not now. 

The little guy continues to move around with his arms. 

Somehow I want to make him feel good. After all, he grabbed my finger. 

I pull off my robe. Head spins around again. 

"Wanna feel him," I explain to Mulder and Skinner, then turn against the wall, my back to the men, and keep the kid's head at my left nipple. He wraps the tiny lips around it and start sucking. Almost like Mulder or Skinner. I wonder if he gets some liquid or is it just the sucking reflex working. I feel nothing at all; well, my nipples have never been my erogenous zone. 

The screamer starts to scream again. 

He has a damn loud voice. Charles said I was a bad screamer as a baby and nobody really liked me because of it. I can't do the same thing to that... little toy. Still he will have to wait while the first one is done, 'cause I can't have him at the other nipple - Skinner and Mulder will see that. I know they might have some suspect already, - so, what the fuck, I really wanted to do something good to the kid, but no way I'm gonna let them watch me do this in the open. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I wish he would let me watch him bond with the babies. He looks so beautiful. I want to curl up behind him and hold him as he does this. I don't know if he's ready for anything yet. I don't want to push him. I know he must be in pain from the whole process. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Damn, I can tell Daddy Skinner is dying to be a part of the family that's right there in front of him, but he's holding back. Probably because he fears Alex may want to leave, not be a part of this after all. Maybe that's my own desires leaking over. I sigh. I have to face facts. No way can I continue to be a dog for justice against the powers that be and also be a father to my baby. Damn this hurts. I just wish Alex would give me a sign that he wants me to be a part of his life or not. 

Scully comes in with a tray for Alex. She told me he has to be in a liquid diet. She has a bowl of broth, water and a cup of Jell-o. I don't think he will be happy with that. She waits though, seeing that he is with the babies. I lift her hand and kiss it. She smiles. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Dana takes the boy from Alex when the baby squalls. The boy's not getting enough to eat from Alex, though he loves being with Alex. I take the tray and put it over Alex's lap. He looks at it and says, "What the fuck is this shit?" 

"I'm sorry, baby, but you have to have a liquid diet until you're healed." 

That doesn't soothe him at all. He glares at me but eats the broth, ignoring the Jell-o completely. 

"Can I have some alcohol?" He looks so young, pleading like that. 

Dana shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Alex. You shouldn't drink alcohol just now. It's not good for the healing process." 

"Fuck the 'healing process', Walter, I need a drink!" 

"Not if you're going to try nursing the babies, Alex. It wouldn't be good for them," Dana admonishes. 

He hangs his head as if in shame. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Alex finally accepts his fate of a buzz free immediate future. Walter will definitely keep an eye out for that. When Dana takes the tray, Walter sits on the bed with his boy and tries to engage Alex. I can tell it's a bit overwhelming. I know the feeling, but I'm standing here holding my boy and feeding him and it is overwhelming, though I realize it's a good thing. 

"Hey, Alex, have you thought of names?" I ask him. "What do you think of Joshua for our little brat?" 

* * *

**ALEX**

What a goddamn terrible name. Well, Josh it will be for me. 

"Well, I don't think I have any say in that. They are your babies, you can give them any names you want," I answer him. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Walter looks at me, confused. "Alex, don't you want to name the babies? I want to know at least if you want them named after you or maybe one of your relatives." 

He seems hurt, uncertain why Alex doesn't want to name the babies. 

"I have some Jewish Russian ancestors, Alex, would you mind if I name our boy after my great uncle Joshua?" I ask, wondering if Alex is going through some sort of post partum depression. 

We wait patiently thinking maybe we are pushing him too soon for this. 

* * *

**ALEX**

"I will not mind, Mulder. It's your son," I bend my head again. Don't want to look at them. "And, Walt, I will not mind the name you choose for your kid, either." 

"Alex, we want you to take part in this," Walter says. 

I don't think I will be that stupid as to mess with their choice of names. They are quite ecstatic about all this. Let them be. 

Fuck, maybe Mulder has decided to give that name just because he thinks it's Russian or something? 

"You don't have to give the baby Jewish Russian name just because I'm Russian. The baby will have a better life with a usual American one," I tell him. "It's up to you though." 

Silence follows for quite a while. Time for me to formulate the important sentences. 

I clear my throat. 

"I... I didn't breast-feed. I just wanted the kids to feel good. That's it. And, after all, the liquid in me is supposed to be for them," I swallow and look at the wall. "They can eat it if they want. It doesn't mean I'm breast-feeding. I don't have breasts. I just let them take something, and that's all. I think," they are staring at me. I can't bear that and drop my eyes, "I think they will need me. Is that... your proposal," I look at Walter, but can't fix my eyes on him so I look straight through him, "still in force? About living with me? And Mulder?" 

They didn't try to thank me. Or make me feel that I have done something special for them. Actually they seem more interested in the babies. If they will be done with me soon, Charles might get me back. He will most likely use me as a womb again. And I don't want that happening. No way. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

"Of course, Alex, anything for you. Right, Mulder?" I say this to Mulder, knowing he wouldn't back down or waiver, not with Alex feeling so uncertain. I still don't like the fact he doesn't want to help name the babies. 

"Sure, Walter, absolutely." Mulder sits on the other side of Alex with baby Joshua in his arms. 

I look down at my precious bundle and grin. "I think 'Sergei' suits him. Do you like that, Alex? It's my middle name." Maybe I'm pressuring him. Maybe it's too soon. I so want this to work, for all of us to work. I can't do this on my own. 

Mulder asks, looking at Alex, "Are you all right? Would you like to take a nap?" 

Hm, maybe if we leave him alone with the babies for a while, he'll want to be a part of naming them. 

I hand him my Sergei, who whines a bit, but accepts being taken by Alex. I give him the bottle and Sergei clamps on to the nipple with relish. A definite Skinner, all right. I smile proudly then look at Alex. I realize that I haven't said a thing to him for what he did for us. 

"Thank you so much, Alex, for bringing the babies into this world. You're a braver man than I." 

* * *

**ALEX**

His words come to me unprepared. I didn't expect they might touch me that deeply, I just wanted to feel good... important for a while. But Walter - well, he gave up his status, his masculinity for this one tiny moment, for me. 

I blink, then turn my eyes to him. Don't know what to say. The truth is, I had no choice. 

I sandwich the bottle between my chest and the kid, and put my palm on his hand. 

"Thank you, Alex," Mulder joins in the refrain, putting his arm around my now decreased waist. 

I look down at Sergei on my arm. Well, this isn't how I imagined that. I want more. 

I raise my head and look at Mulder. 

"Maybe we could leave the kids for a while? They have somewhere to sleep, right? Scully was talking something about cribs last week. I'm dirty, I'm freezing, and I really would want to get in a real bed under the blanket. Where do I sleep?" 

"In your bed, in the master bedroom," Mulder looks confused. 

As if it was a matter-of-course. 

Well, it's not. I'm not pregnant anymore, and the precious babies are in cribs, not in me, so how the hell can I be sure I will be allowed to sleep in that bed, which actually is the best bed in the house? 

Charles would never allow that. 

"We're so sorry, Alex," Walter speaks up. "We didn't know you were cold. Fox, will you take care of the babies?" 

Fox? 

Haven't heard this before. I thought Mulder would tear apart anyone's throat who dared to call him that name. 

"I'll help you to the bathroom," Walter turns his attention back to me. 

I hand the kid to Mulder, and Sergei starts to cry immediately; well, this is strange, I thought Josh had the monopoly rights on initiating screaming. He joins his brother hot on the heels, anyway. Poor Fox. I get up, and straight into Walter's arms as my fucking head spins around and everything turns black in front of my eyes, so that I almost fall back on the bed. He lifts me and carries to the bathroom. 

I would've liked to go on my own feet actually. 

* * *

The next great news is, that I can't take a regular shower or bath. Because of my sutured ass. Mulder has left Scully with their kids, and they're giving me a sponge bath instead - as if I were deadly ill or something. 

Mulder makes several attempts to touch my ass; each time he does that I make an attempt to crawl into Walter who's holding me in the shower so that my fucking spinning head doesn't cause me to fall down again. I don't care, if he just wants to look at it. If he tries to stick something into my asshole now, I'll roar with pain and then I'm gonna kill him. 

Walter slides his arms down on my lower back as Mulder begins to wash my shoulders and I put my head on the man's shoulder. 

"Walt?" 

"Yes, baby?" 

"When are you gonna take me to that fancy house where we will be living? You and me, and Fox. And the kids." 

* * *

**SKINNER**

"Hey, I want you one hundred percent well before we attempt to move you, baby." 

Alex doesn't like that at all. 

"We're safe now, but doesn't mean we will be if we move. We'd be attracting attention to ourselves. As soon as I get back to DC I will check on locations for a house, I promise. Since Mulder is probably dying to get back, too, maybe I will let you stay here with Scully." 

"No fucking way!" he growls. 

Mulder snorts. "She doesn't bite, Alex." 

Alex glares at Mulder, thinking Mulder's whole reason for wanting to stick him with Scully is because he wants to get back to his precious X-Files. Well, he probably does. The mere idea has him nearly salivating. I don't blame him. He has been stuck babysitting Alex for all this time. If I knew of another way, I would let him get back to the X-Files and leave him there. 

A pain shoots through me. I don't want him to leave us; I want him to be a part of us - our family. My stomach clenches. 

I have my own family! 

* * *

**ALEX**

I let them dry me with the towel and help me to the master bedroom. They are preparing to leave; I ask them to stay. Walter sits on the bed, Mulder remains standing at the dresser. 

I put my head on the pillow feeling a bit of relief. It's not complete though. Just physical. I have to talk to them. 

Actually I want to cry. I was eaten up from the inside for six months, and went through a fucking living hell just some hours ago, producing his son, but he won't even sit on the bed with me. 

Not that I would've ever been treated much differently. I don't even know why I have such an acute reaction on their behavior. Maybe because I waited for something else from them... something more... that things would change. 

That I might really stay with them. 

I embrace myself under the blanket and press my face to my own arm on the pillow; well, it surely must look as if I don't feel well. Good. 

"You gotta make up your mind, Mulder," I say, calm, the way Charles would've been talking if he were in my place. "I gave birth to your son. I need you. But you're gonna leave me now and run to D.C. You could've at least stayed longer. You never know if we'll see each other again." 

While Mulder stares at me wordlessly, I make an attempt to sit up. My head spins again; I pause longer than the actual spinning lasts, my eyes closed. Then I continue. 

"I've heard promises before. Oh fuck, I have. I know those games - believe the lie. I know you're not gonna come back, and, Walt, you'll probably return to your wife. I can't believe that, but well, that's the way it probably is." 

The blanket has remained at my waist as I sat up, so I put my arms around me as if I were cold and look at Mulder. 

"I don't need much. Not at all. I'll never ask for presents again. I just want to be where you are. Actually, I got through all that just because I truly hoped you both," I turn my head to Walter, who looks shaken and stirred, "will have me. Well, you can kick me out now, but, I'm still not strong and... if I will have to go, the babies will go with me. I swear." 

* * *

**SKINNER**

"Alex, I'm not going back to my wife, we haven't been living together for three months. She wants to divorce me." I hope this will reassure him. I don't know where he comes up with this notion that Mulder and I don't want to be a part of his life now. 

As for Mulder, I don't know yet. I can't force him to remain with Alex. I want to beat his ass and tie him to my bed but I know that's not going to happen. 

Alex is just pouting, not really believing me. 

"Mulder? Please tell Alex you aren't leaving us. You're just going to get your affairs squared away in DC before you come back here, right?" 

"Of course, Walter. I have to get things squared away, Alex." He says this, turning to Alex. "If I'm moving in with you both, I have to take care of my own apartment and my things. Walter hasn't even found a place for us yet. I'm going to help him move out when we do find a place." 

Alex is feeling threatened by us leaving him with Scully. She is being a trooper for staying with a moody postpartum man who is going to be missing Mulder and me. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Shit, we can't leave without a big scene. I move towards the bed and look into his distraught eyes. I don't think he realizes he shows his feelings well. 

"Alex, we won't leave you. We're going to come back as soon as we can. Don't you want Walter to find a good place to stay? His wife has the house and he has been living out of a temporary apartment." I hope this will help his fears. 

I move closer when he doesn't seem to respond. I lift his hand and kiss it. 

"I know we need more time, but there isn't any at the moment, not when there is so much to do." 

Fuck it. I bend and kiss the pout from his lips. He opens under my kiss, and my tongue plays with his. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Mulder starts kissing me. I kiss him back and put my hand on his neck. He responds very well to me, gets on the bed, kicks off his shoes and joins me under the blanket. 

Just when his hand lands on my hip I get it. Of course, what else can be on Mulder's mind than sex? 

I can't satisfy a man now. Well, I don't want to. I gave fucking birth a while ago and I'm too tired to breathe let alone to think of sex. 

I try to kiss him innocently, but end up with Mulder's tongue fucking my mouth. Pushing him away is not an option. What if good sex is the only thing, besides the squealers, of course, I can keep them with? 

I whimper. And that's just plain stupid. Even Charles, by my moans and whimpers, could never tell when I was hurt and when ... pleasured. Well, he never really tried, that's right, too. 

Skinner gets under the blanket on the other side; I feel his torso pressing close to me. 

They can't be so insane as to fuck me up the ass. No. Really, I might be unsure of other things but this. If they want something else, well, I won't die from that. 

So, I stop whimpering. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I didn't intend to go further than a kiss, but it seems Alex needs some reassurance. He is playing the innocent virgin and I can't help but be turned on by that. I know it's more tiredness and pain, but I want him to know I will - we will be thinking about him when we're in DC. 

My mouth trails down to his ear and I nibble while one of Walter's hands is caressing his abdomen gently as he licks Alex's neck. 

Alex is about to say something, but Walter turns Alex's head to him and covers Alex's mouth with his. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Mulder has pulled off the hospital gown that Scully had put on Alex and I get a wonderful view of his back and sweet ass. Mulder's mouth is trailing down Alex's neck to his collarbone. While I bite small nips and licks down Alex's smooth back. 

Alex has been on his side so he won't put pressure on his butt. Scully said it would help him heal faster. My left hand is caressing his hip as my tongue and teeth tease his skin. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Alex may not respond much to my nipple play but I just love to turn those beauties into hard, wet points. I love his sexy panting from Walter and my ministrations. His hands are in my hair, as I tease him mercilessly with my lips and tongue. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I'm still breathless from what they did to my neck. Goddamn bastards, licking from both back and front. They know how horny it makes me just from one side. 

Mulder is sucking on my nipples, looking blissful. He must be drinking my juice; I guess that's what would most likely cause that half naughty, half ecstatic expression. 

It feels safe to have Walter, not Mulder close to my bare ass, the most vulnerable place... and it's all fine until Walter moves back up to my neck, and I feel his hard dick pressed right to my butt. Involuntarily, I flinch. "Walt, I... I... please," escapes before the thought has even really taken shape in my brain. 

"Don't, baby. I'd never hurt you." I hear close to my ear. "This is not even about us wanting something from you." 

I'm sure in this moment he raises his eyes and looks at Mulder as if he'd wanted to kick some sense into him. 

"This is about you, Alex. We want to make you feel good. Just lie back and enjoy, baby; this is the least we can do for you, after what you..." does it just seem to me that his throat is closing or is it really? "...have done for us." 

And that mouth lands on my neck. And I moan again. 

I find myself sandwiched between two hot bodies, caressing me, licking me and teasing me. It's almost like I have two sex slaves, my own, pleasing me. Their hands are everywhere... almost everywhere, and it's amazing how well they know my body, all the spots which get me going. 

I feel... not lost, not any more. 

Skinner whispers endearments in my ear. His hands are caressing my belly and my shoulders, sliding down there occasionally and playing with my balls, his teeth digging into my burning flesh. Mulder's cock is pressed to mine, and we are rubbing them together; his tongue thrusts deep into my mouth. I wrap my hand around our cocks. Gasp, when he slaps my thigh lightly. Groan, when he pulls back my foreskin and does the same to the tip of my cock. 

They drive me further and further. 

My head is spinning around. 

My arms get pinned down behind my back by a strong hand ... rhythmical, light slaps land on my thighs, wet tongue and teeth tease my neck mercilessly... 

I moan and beg for more. 

Somebody grabs my rigid cock and a hot, wet mouth surrounds me. 

The torture of my neck goes on, driving me crazy; I start thrusting my cock down the man's throat, seeking my release. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

I move down, away from his neck, which is wet and marked from my and Mulder's attentions. I bite on his shoulder and then down to his elbow where he gasps from my teeth teasing the sensitive flesh there. 

My hand is on his hip, where he is trying to thrust up into Mulder's hot mouth, but I won't let him. I don't want any of the sutures to come lose. I'm sure there will be marks there on his alabaster hip tomorrow. 

My mouth trails down to nip at his quivering hip then I bite one round buttock and he cries out, half in pain and half in delight. He stiffens and I hear Mulder swallowing him down. 

When I pull away to see my handiwork, I grin with glee at the mark I left on him. He is all mine and there is my mark to prove it. Forensics could easily spot who he belongs to with the mark I left on that sweet ass. 

Mulder is cleaning him up completely and Alex is thoroughly out of it. 

I move away and Mulder does as soon as he is finished. He pulls the sheet over Alex's passed out form then he smiles at me. I pull him to me to taste Alex in his mouth. Mulder tastes amazing mixed with Alex's flavor. 

We quietly move out of the room to take care of our own needs. I think now is a good time to depart. I hate to be Scully when he wakes up. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
